1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing acetylene employing coal reduced in an electric arc.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Acetylene is generated from other hydrocarbons at temperatures above about 1,400.degree. C. Since acetylene is unstable it would in the absence of preventive measures decompose within a short time up to the equilibrium concentration, which is very low at 1,400.degree. C. and which becomes even lower at lower temperatures. Therefor, the temperature has to be suddenly dropped or quenched at that temperature, where the acetylene concentration is highest in order to freeze in the state of high acetylene concentration. Such sudden temperature drop can be achieved by feeding in water through a nozzle, by gaseous, liquid or solid hydrocarbons, by recirculated products or in other ways.
To obtain the high temperatures required for the formation of acetylene an electric arc discharge can be employed. The reaction process in a reactor employing an electric arc is different for all raw materials.
It is known to produce acetylene from gaseous or liquid hydrocarbons such as methane or mineral oil (Ullmanns Enzyklopaedie der technischen Chemie, 4th edition (1974) Volume 7, pages 47 to 49).
It is also known to produce acetylene from bituminous coals with a content in volatile components (i.waf) of more than about 38 weight percent in an electric arc reactor where however the acetylene yield was only about 7 to 9 weight percent (P. H. Given, Reposrt to Office of Coal Research, U.S. State Department of Interior, Report No. 61, Interim Report No. 5, pages 4 and 5).